


Rainbow Goddess

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Family, alternative universe, mentioning of ancient america
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naming your baby could be a little, teeny-weeny problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Goddess

**rainbow g o d d e s s**

hetalia – axis powers © hidekazu himaruya

.

* * *

 

.

"Are you sure?" once again Alfred proposed the question; hands on her lower torso—gripping her frame not too loosely for her to move freely but not too tight for the baby inside—and lips murmured into the junction of her shoulder and neck.

"Yeah."

"Or you want to name her Natalya Junior?"

She hissed, looking at reflection in the mirror with blank expression, "Obviously no."

"Or Fitz Junior."

"Would not."

"Don't tell me that you are willing to name her in French. You rejected my Russian suggestion before," he lifted his head to put his gaze onto the mirror before them, satisfying himself with the intimacy he had looking for after the exhausting weekdays of working resulting in scarcity of touching her and the little one inside her. "You have some new co-workers from France, right? Guess that you are interested in their culture."

Lightly she shook her head.

"So?" he kissed her right cheek, showing sign that he was getting impatient and needed the answer soon. A butterfly in rush could not wait for the flower to bloom to serve him the best nectar.

"Bet you can't guess."

"White flag on me, Nat. Tell me, tell me, tell me, nowww, 'kay?" he was trying to be dorky as usual, cuddling her in his hold and pouting with chin propped on her shoulder. "I want to start calling her name too."

"You sure it is going to be a daughter?"

"Oh c'mon, it's father instinct! Don't switch topic, babe."

A sliver of smile appeared for some seconds on her face. Alfred, catching it, ended up pinching her cheek.

"Itzel for girl, means rainbow goddess. Alternative-spelling of Ixchel. Or Izel for boy; means unique. Your grand-grandfather was Mayan, mm? Let him be proud."

His eyes widened in surprise, "Nat, you ...."

Her gaze fell upon his, "Yes?"

"Now I have to learn how to spare my love and everything equally for two amazing people in my house," Alfred nuzzled his forehead on her shoulder again, longer than before, and completing the act by kissing her top of head, "Thank you for being so attentive towards my family. Thank you for being mine. Thank you for bearing my child."

And she didn't want everything to end. Leaning her head on his chest, she didn't mind if she would fall asleep standing.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: still has a headcanon that, canonly, america has indian/mayan/aztec blood in his veins. so i brought it here. cmiiw.


End file.
